Saved
by Q-girl900
Summary: Zeke and Shauna in modern day high school. They've been friends forever why does Zeke feel different now? Does Shauna feel the same way? How could he ask when she's with someone else? Find out how one weekend can change everything. I'm not great at summaries. This would be pre-Tris. Some OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my second fanfic'. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

History has to be the most boring subject. The teacher just drones on and on about dead people and wars and revolutions. At least it gives me time to think. I look over at Shauna. What changed over the summer? She looks the same, sounds the same, acts the same, but she's definitely not the same. I've been friends with her since we were kids. Why do I feel different now?

I'm going to talk to her after class. Why is it I can smooth talk any other girl, but now with Shauna the words just don't sound right?

The bell rings. She gets up and walks out the door. I scramble to collect all my stuff and then run after her. I see her, but she's with someone. Trevor. We went elementary school together. He puts his arm on her shoulder and they walk out of school together. I guess missed my shot.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but if you guys say you like it I will post another chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Shauna and Trevor have been together for a couple weeks now. I feel kind of guilty about liking her so much, because she seems really happy. Even though I do like her, a lot, I miss her as a friend too. She almost never sits with us at lunch anymore.

"Zeke," my friend Four asks. I snap back to reality.

"What?"

"Is there a reason you've been staring into space for ten minutes?"

"Just thinking," I respond.

"That's a first," Lauren, Shauna's best friend, snorts. I glare at her.

"What are thinking about," asks Lynn, Shauna's little sister.

"Well, how long do you think Shauna and Trevor are going to last?"

"Not much longer. Trevor is a huge player. The girls he goes out with don't usually last longer than a week."

"Why," Four asks me.

"Just wondering," I say simply. We drop the conversation and continue eating lunch.

In history, Shauna swapped seats with Lauren, so she can sit closer to Trevor. "Why do you even like him," I ask her while Trevor is at football practice.

"Why do you even care? Are you jealous I'm dating someone and your not," she retorts, smiling.

"No, its just… he's a player and I don't want see you get hurt," I tell her. It's partially true, I don't want see her get hurt, but a I am jealous. Not of her, of Trevor.

"You're sweet, Zeke, but I can take care of myself." Football practice has wrapped up, so she leaves to find Trevor. I start the long walk home. I decide to cut through some alleys to make it shorter. I turn a corner and in front of me I see Shauna and Trevor. I take a few steps to the side, so I'm hidden behind a dumpster.

"Trevor, he's just a friend," Shauna says.

"Look I don't want you to hang out with him."

"We've been friends forever I can't do that. I promise there's nothing going on between Zeke and I." I see him push her and she falls to the ground. I jump up from behind the dumpster.

"What did I tell you, Shauna. If you're going to cry about every little thing then I'm leaving you," Trevor barks at her.

"I'm not crying just give me second to get up!"

"Hey," I yell. They both look at me. "What the hell was that!?"

"Nothing, Zeke, I just tripped," Shauna says.

"I saw him push you!"

"Zeke, I don't know what you saw. I'm fine just get out of here," she says coldly.

"You can't let him treat you like that!"

"I said I'm fine! Go away!" Trevor stands up straight right in front of me. He's easily twice as big as me.

"She said leave," he says in a deadly calm voice. I stand up straighter.

"Make me," I say matching his tone. He grabs my shirt and throws me back. I feel a blinding pain on the back of my head. Then, everything goes black.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ValeriaCarolina, thank you SO much! I was going to delete this story, but when I got your reviews I decided to give it another shot! **

Chapter 3

I woke up about an hour later. There's a bump on my head but it's hidden by my hair. I think I'll be fine, but I had to run home.

"Where have you been," my dad asks when I walk through the door.

"I, uh, got held up." My younger brother, Uriah, stands behind him.

"Doing what exactly," he continues to question.

"Nothing, just talking with a friend."

"Your never going to make the football team if you don't practice," he says.

"I'll go running tomorrow, dad," I say pushing past him. I go down the hall to my room I share with Uriah and lock the door. My family sucks. My mom died when I was eight and Uriah was six. My dad isn't exactly 'Father of the Year'. I wouldn't call him abusive, but when he's drunk, which is often, he's known slap us around. Uriah and I have to fend for ourselves most of the time. I'm supposed to watch out for my brother.

"Zeke," Uriah calls through the door.

"What Uri," I call back.

"Unlock the door I have to do homework." I unlock the door and he comes in. He sits on his bed and stares into space.

"How's freshman year going," I ask him.

"Okay, I guess." He shrugs.

"Yeah high school sucks." We work on the homework due tomorrow.

"Hey what are we eating tonight," he asks me.

"Uh, is there anything in the house?"

"No, but when is there."

"Gas station food it is," I declare. We sneak through the hall and I catch a glimpse of my dad in the living room. He's already passed out in his easy chair. Great.

I grab my hoodie and we walk out the door. The gas station is only a block away from our house, so we eat from there often. It's also the only thing I can afford to buy us. Considering I work here and we eat here all the time we're pretty well know at the QuickMart.

We grab a couple of hot dogs and pay. Then, we sit in the parking lot to eat them. My thoughts drift back to Shauna. Why would she let him push her like that? Maybe I did imagine it. No. There's no way. I know exactly what I saw. We used to be the best of friends. Why is she so cold to me now?

Uriah and I walk back home. I see my dad is still in his chair.

"So, Uriah, hows Marlene," I ask as I lock our door. I only ask because he's had crush on her since they were kids and I like seeing him turn red.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm only asking."

"Marlene is fine."

"So when are going to ask her out?"

"W-what," he chokes out.

"I'm just messing with you," I laugh.

"Whatever," he says. He lays in his bed. I shut the light off.

"Night, kid." I love messing with my brother like that, but I have to be careful not to go to far. He ran away once, after our mom died. Worst day of my life. I don't remember what it was, but I know it was something I did that made him leave. Now, I just have watch what I say. I'm practically raising him when my dad isn't "with us". I hear him start snoring, so I lay in my bed. Soon enough I fall asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You said keep posting, so here it is! :-)**

Chapter 4

We all sit down at lunch. Shauna and Trevor have joined us today. There's a huge bruise on Shauna's arm from when Trevor pushed her.

"What happened to your arm, Shauna," I ask, pretending not to know. She glares at me.

"I fell," she says.

"Oh did you now?"

"Yes, and I don't know why you can't get that trough your thick head!" Everyone stares at us. "Let's go Trevor." They get up and sit at another table.

"What was that," Four asks.

"I don't know," I lie. I know he probably sees through it, but I think I satisfied everyone else.

After history, Four catches me before I leave.

"So, what was that, at lunch?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Come on Zeke."

"Okay, it's just the thing with Shauna and Trevor. It doesn't seem right."

"You have a thing for Shauna, don't you?"

"Okay, fine. Yeah I guess I do like her." I decide not to tell him about Trevor pushing her. We talk for a while then I go to locker room to change so I can run. I do a couple of laps around the track before I see Shauna. She's sitting alone in the bleachers. I slow down a little as pass her. She's watching me. Why? I stop and head over to the bleachers.

"What are you doing here," I ask her.

"Just watching," she says shyly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Yesterday and today."

"Does that mean you broke up with Trevor?"

"No, Zeke. What he did was wrong, but he apologized and it's not going to happen again." I feel my heart drop. She's going back to him after that? "How's your head?"

"It's, uh, fine."

"I'm sorry about that, too. He thought you were harassing me and was only protecting me."

"So are you really going to stop hanging out with me?"

"Oh you heard that. No, I'm still going to hangout with you." I smile.

"I have to finish running or my dad will kill me. I'll see you around, Shauna."

"Bye Zeke." She leaves and I go back to running. How could she go back to him? Why would she? I run for almost two hours before I change and go home. I want to make the football team next year. I wanted to this year, but we couldn't afford it. I've saved up enough now that if I make it I can pay for it on my own.

I start running home. I hear the wind in my ears. It's so loud I almost don't hear the scream.

**A/N: Cliffie! I hope you liked it! Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is where things get interesting!**

Chapter 5

I stop, turn around, and run back towards school. I see Shauna and Trevor near the football field. She's on the ground clutching her arm.

"I told you not to see him anymore!"

"He's just my friend!"

"Really, you little tramp?!" Shauna doesn't say anything. She just cries holding her arm. He kicks her back causing her to fall forward.

"Hey," I yell across the field. Trevor doesn't look, he just runs off like the coward he is. I run as fast as I can and kneel next to Shauna.

"Are you alright?" She has her eyes shut tight and shakes her head. "Your arm," I ask. She grits her teeth and nods. I help her up. She leans on me for support because it looks like her leg is hurt, too. I'm really worried about her, but deep in my brain I'm in shock she's this close to me. "Should I take you the hospital?"

"No, my parents will freak out if I go to the hospital. I'm fine I just have to stretch it out."

"Shauna, your leg is sprained at least and I'm pretty sure your arm is broken."

"Fine then. I'll go myself." She shifts her weight and starts to limp away.

"Shauna wait!" I reach her again. "You can't walk all the way home like this by yourself."

"I can't walk home period! My parents can't see this, they'll make me move or send me to a convent or something!"

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"I, uh, was kind of hoping you knew if somewhere." I look at her. "Like, maybe, your house," she adds shyly.

"Oh, uh, Shauna, do you really think that's a good idea?" She knows about my living situation better than anyone.

"Please, Zeke," she pleads. "It's the only other option! I'll tell my parents I'm at Lauren's house. I'll just stay until the swelling goes down, then I'll get checked out. By then I'll have thought of a good enough cover story for my parents."

"Shauna," I start.

"Zeke, please. Please." Se has tears in her eyes and I know I can't say no.

"Fine, but only until the swelling is down. Then, you have to get checked out."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kisses my cheek quickly. I feel my face get hot.

"Come on." I support her again an we begin the long trek to my house. About halfway there I pull out my phone.

"Hey Uriah," I say after he picks up. "I have a huge favor to ask you."

"What," he says suspiciously.

"Shauna, uh, got hurt pretty bad and she needs to come over to our house. Can you help me sneak her in without dad seeing her?"

"Why doesn't she go to the hospital?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. Please, Uri, I really need your help."

"Fine, but you owe me. Dad is already passed out, so it should be pretty easy. The window in our room will open come around the back and I'll help you guys through."

"Thanks, Uri, bye." I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Is Uriah going to help?"

"Yeah." We keep walking. Shauna's arm is really swollen still, but her leg, actually, looks a little better.

When we get to my house we sneak around to the back. "Uriah," I call. His head pokes out the window. He takes one look at Shauna and says,

"What did you do to her!?"

"Why do you blame me!? I had nothing to with this!"

"Whatever, lift her up." I pick Shauna up by the waist. Thank God she's light. Uriah pulls her up by her underarms. After a lot of wincing and gritting of teeth, she's in.

"Okay, I'm going through the front door in case dad wakes up and asks where I've been." I walk around to the front of the house. I unlock and open the front door. I look to the living room and see my dad is still passed out. For once, I'm thankful for it. I open our bedroom door and see Shauna lying comfortably on my bed. My face gets hot, again.

"So what happened," Uriah asks again. I look at Shauna to see if I should tell the truth. She microscopically shakes her head no.

"Well, um, uh-"

"We were talking after school while football practice was going on and a ball came towards us. One of the linemen kind of ran over me," Shauna lies. I'm not sure if Uriah believes this story or not, but he doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to get some ice," I say. I tiptoe out to the kitchen and put some ice in a towel and bring it back to Shauna. She puts it on her arm. I look over her leg. The swelling has gone down.

"I don't think your leg is sprained. It may be sore for a while, but I think it'll be okay. I wouldn't be surprised if your arm were broken."

"Well, thank you Dr. Zeke," Shauna says, laughing. I punch her good arm playfully.

"This is serious," I say regaining composure.

"I know. Can I use your phone? I have to call my parents."

"Yeah," I say tossing it to her. She dials her home number.

"Hey, mom," she says.

...

"Sorry I didn't call sooner. I'm staying with Lauren tonight."

...

"It's Friday."

...

"Well, I'm staying."

...

"I'll borrow something of hers!"

...

"Mom!"

...

"I know, I know. It won't happen again."

...

"Thanks mom, love you, too. Bye." He hangs up my phone and hands it back to me.

"Interesting conversation."

"Yeah. You know she's over protective. At least my dad didn't pick up. Oh crap give me your phone again." I hand it back and she dials another number.

"Hey Lauren," she says.

...

"I need a favor."

...

"If my parents call and ask if I'm at your house will you cover for me?"

...

"Please!"

...

"Thank you so much!"

...

"I'll tell you on Monday."

...

"Lauren, I really need your help!"

...

"Thanks, again. You're a lifesaver." She hangs up and hands it to me again.

"Anyone else? Maybe China? India," I joke.

"No that won't be necessary, but thanks for the offer," she jokes back.

"I'm hungry," Uriah complains.

"You're always hungry," Shauna says. Uriah and I get really quiet. Food is not something we joke about in this house. It's not something we get a lot of, so not joking about it is an unspoken rule. Shauna looks really uncomfortable in the silence. I clear my throat.

"Uh, Uriah if I give you some money will you go down to the gas station and get three hot dogs?"

"Sure, give me the cash." I hand him ten dollars. He grabs his jacket and goes.

"Zeke," Shauna asks quietly. I look at her. "What, exactly did I say wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just… we don't normally joke about food around here." I shrug. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She gives me a weak smile. She tries to sit up but winces. I get up from my chair to help her. Her arm still looks pretty bad, but her leg has pretty much gone back to normal.

"Are you sure you're alright," I ask her. She starts crying. Crap.

"I'm really sorry, Zeke."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything. I got mad at you for looking out for me, then I had to depend I you to help me, because you were right. Now I'm in your house crying because I was stupid." I sit on the bed next to her.

"You are not stupid," I say quietly. She looks up at me. "You aren't stupid. You're amazing. You just made a mistake. Everyone does." She smiles.

"Thanks, Zeke. For everything." She kisses my cheek, again. It immediately gets warm. We sit in silence until Uriah gets back. We eat our gas station dinner and figure out sleeping arrangements. Uriah is in his bed and Shauna is in mine. I'm sleeping on the floor with an extra blanket and pillow. Uriah starts snoring and Shauna's breathing becomes rhythmic. I can't get comfortable on our hardwood floor, so I give up on trying to. I lie awake until I can see the sun coming up through the window.

**A/N: I am so sorry about my non-updating! I've rewritten a couple of the chapters because they got deleted and I've been busy with my other stories. Sorry again. Please tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think it's time we get inside Shauna's head.**

Chapter 6

Shauna's POV

I stand around the football field to wait for Trevor. When he comes out and finds me I try to kiss him but he pushes me away. The field has cleared out and we're the only ones here.

"I saw you with that guy again," he says coldly. I laugh a little uncomfortably.

"Zeke is just my friend, Trevor. Nothing more."

"But I told not to see him and when I tell you to do something, you should do it. Or there will be consequences." He grabs my arm and in one quick motion bends it behind my back. I scream out in pain. He holds I back for another moment and pushes it harder. I hear a faint crack. He, finally, lets go and I fall to the ground holding it.

"I told you not to see him anymore."

"He's just a friend," I manage to sob out.

"Really… tramp!?" I can't say anything. I can only cry. I feel his heavy foot on my back and I feel myself roll forward. I land on my hurt arm. I cry harder. The pain is blinding and I almost don't hear the loud "Hey" shouted from across the field. I hear Trevor's heavy footsteps running away. Someone will help me. Won't they?

I hear someone kneel next to my and lightly place a hand on my back. "Are you alright," I hear Zeke's familiar voice ask. I still can't talk, so I just shake my head. "Your arm," he asks. I nod. He helps me up and I lean on him for support. "Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No, my parents will freak out if I check into a hospital," my voice sounds hoarse from crying. "I'm fine I just have to stretch it out."

"Shauna, you're not fine. Your arm may be broken and your leg is hurt too."

"Fine then. I'll get home myself," I lie. I can't go home. My parents will kill me if they find out Trevor did this. I start to limp away.

"Shauna, wait." Zeke comes up behind me and puts a gently hand on my shoulder. "You can't walk all the way home by yourself like this."

"I can't walk home period," I snap. "If my parents see this I'll be grounded for life or we'll have to move or something."

"Well, where do you want me to take you?"

"I was kind of hoping you knew of somewhere… like, maybe, your house?"

"Shauna, do you really this that's a good idea?" I know about his dad, but it doesn't scare me.

"Please Zeke, it's the only other option! I can tell my parents I'm at Lauren's and I'll only stay until the swelling is down. Then, I can get it checked out and they won't make me stay over night there. By then I'll have a cover story for my parents."

"Shauna," he starts. I feel the tears forming. He can't say no. If he says no then I'll have no where else to go.

"Please, Zeke. Please."

"Fine, but only until you think of a cover story. Then you need to get checked out."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kiss his cheek quickly. I don't think he sees my face turn red. I lean on him again. And we start walking to his house. About halfway there he stops to call his brother.

"Is he going to help us," I ask when he hangs up.

"Yeah." We keep walking. When we get to his house he sneaks us around to the backyard. Uriah's head pops through the window.

"What did you do to her," he asks Zeke.

"Why do you assume it was me!? I had nothing to do with this!"

"Just lift her up." Zeke picks me up by the waist and Uriah grabs my underarms. He pulls me through the window.

"Okay, I'm going through the front," Zeke says.

"Want to Zeke turn red," Uri asks.

"How?"

"Go sit on his bed. And look comfortable." I do and when Zeke comes in he turns bright red. I stifle my laughter.

"So what happened," Uri asks.

"Well, um, uh…"

"We were talking after school while football practice was going on and I ball came towards us. One of the linemen kind of ran over me," I recover for him. He can't lie to save his life.

"I'm going to get some ice," Zeke says. When he comes back he hands it to me and I put it on my arm.

"I don't think your leg is sprained. It's probably going to hurt for a while, but it'll be alright. I wouldn't be surprised if your arm is broken, though."

"Well, thank you Dr. Zeke," I joke. He punches my arm playfully and we laugh.

"This is serious," he says.

"I know," I say quietly. "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," he hands his phone and I dial my home number.

"Hello," my mother's voice answers.

"Hey, mom."

"Shauna, where have you been!?"

"Sorry I didn't call sooner. I'm staying with Lauren tonight."

"Shauna, this is really last-minute. Maybe you should come home."

"It's a Friday."

"I know, but I still think you should come home."

"Well, I'm staying."

"You didn't bring clothes or anything."

"I'll borrow something of hers."

"What about underwear?"

"Mom!"

"Fine but this can't become a regular thing. No more last-minute stuff."

"I know, I know, it won't happen again."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Thanks mom, love you too. Bye." I hang up Zeke's phone and give it back to him.

"Interesting conversation."

"You know how over protective she is. Give me your phone again." He does and I dial Lauren's number.

"Hello," she says.

"Hey, Lauren."

"Shauna? Why are you calling on Zeke's phone?"

"I need a favor," I tell her, ignoring her question.

"What?"

"If my parents call and ask if I'm with you tell them I am."

"Why?"

"Please!"

"Fine."

"Thank you so much."

"Where are you anyway?"

"I'll tell you on Monday."

"Then maybe I won't cover for you."

"Lauren, I really need your help."

"Okay, okay, but you have to tell me."

"Thanks, again. You're a lifesaver." I hang up the phone and give it back to Zeke.

"Anyone else? India? China maybe?" I laugh.

"No that won't be necessary, but thanks."

"I'm hungry," Uriah complains.

"You're always hungry," I say as a joke. It suddenly gets very quiet and I feel really bad. I don't know what I said that was so wrong, but it obviously was. Zeke clears his throat to interrupt the silence.

"Uh, Uriah if I give you some money will you go down to the gas station and get three hot dogs?"

"Yeah, give me the cash," he says. He takes some money from Zeke and leaves.

"Zeke," I say. He looks at me. "What exactly did I say wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just… we don't normally joke about food around here. It's okay. Don't worry about it." I try to smile and sit up, but my arm won't let me. Zeke gets up and helps me.

"Are you sure you're alright," he asks. I feel the water works start.

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?" He sits next to me on his bed.

"Everything. I got mad at you for looking out for me, then I had to depend I you to help me, because you were right. Now I'm in your house crying because I was stupid."

"You are not stupid. You're not stupid, you are amazing." I feel my face heat up.

"Thank you, Zeke. For everything." I kiss his cheek, again. Uriah comes back a little later and we eat our hot dogs. Zeke let's me stay in his bed while he sleeps on the floor. While he and Uri go to change and get ready for bed and steal one of Zeke's t-shirts to sleep in. It's huge on me, but it's warm and smells like him. Safe. Same with his sheets. When I lay down I find myself falling asleep and falling for him.

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought of seeing this in Shauna's POV. I **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back to Zeke's POV**

Chapter 7

I tiptoe across the room. Slowly I turn the handle on the door trying not wake up Shauna. I'm not worried about waking up Uriah, because he sleeps through thunderstorms. The door opens and I look at her. Her eyes flutter open and she sees me. She smiles, but pulls the covers up higher on herself. I look around the room and see her clothes laying next to the bed. My face burns, but I'm curious.

"Are you, like, … naked," I whisper. Her face turns bright red.

"No, you perv," she whispers back, but she laughs.

"Then what are you…"

"I was really uncomfortable sleeping in my clothes, so when you two were asleep I… kind of, sort of,… stole one of your t-shirts," she says. She gives a weak laugh. I turn around to leave again, but a thought pops into my head.

"When was I asleep?"

"Uh, I don't know. I got up at like …" I can't hear what time she said.

"What?"

"I did it before you guys went to bed. While you were in the bathroom and Uriah was waiting to go into the bathroom I just changed in here." Her face is burning madly. "Are you mad?"

"What? No it's fine. Umm you want some cereal or something?" Cereal is the one thing we always have in the house.

"Sure." She starts to get up, but her arm doesn't allow it. I look at it and know it's broken. It's black and blue and purple. It's still really swollen.

"You're getting that… thing that's occupying the space your arm once was, checked out today."

"But, Zeke it's still really swollen. You said after the swelling went down."

"Shauna, it's not going to go down if you don't get it looked at!" She pouts at me and I roll my eyes. I head out to the kitchen and grab to bowls. I fill them with milk and generic cereal we buy from the QuickMart. I grab two spoons and take it back to Shauna. I set it on her lap. She awkwardly eats it with one hand. I sit on my spinning desk chair and eat my cereal. Uriah's still asleep.

"After you eat we'll get ready to go," I'm not asking.

"Zeke, I think it's okay. We don't need to go."

"Shauna, that's not okay. That has to be broken. Why don't you want to go?"

"Well… it's just… I'm not a fan of hospitals."

"You're afraid of hospitals?"

"Yeah," she says quietly. I can't just let her walk around with a broken arm.

"I'm sorry, Shaun, but you have to go. I'll be there. You won't have to go alone." She perks up a little.

"Thanks, Zeke."

"I'm going to get dressed." I get up from my desk and grab so dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I go into the bathroom and lock the door. Shauna is acting strange. She acts like maybe she kind of likes me, but I know that she probably is just really upset about Trevor. I come out of the bathroom dressed and go back to my room. Shauna is trying to sit up again. I help her.

"I have to get dressed. Can you help me get to the bathroom?" I nod. She leans on me for support again. She's probably in horrible pain, but I'm trying really hard not to enjoy it. We make it to the bathroom and she says she's got it from there. She shuts the door and I hear it lock. I go back into my room once again and put my shoes on. I here a small thud and rush over to the bathroom. I knock in the door.

"Shauna," I call.

"Zeke, I fell and I can't get up! Help me!" I try the door and it's locked. I have a skeleton key for our house, if my dad locks the door somewhere and passes out. I grab the key and unlock the door. I open it and see a half-dressed Shauna on the floor crying. I awkwardly help her up.

"Oh, God, Zeke it hurts. It hurts really bad."

"That's why, after you put a shirt on, we're going to the hospital." She nods and grabs her t-shirt off the floor. She puts it on with some difficulty. "Ready," I ask her.

"Yeah," she says wiping away her tears. She slips on her shoes while I write a note telling Uriah where we're going.

"Wait give me your phone," she says. I hand it to her. She dials a number.

"Hey mom."

"Great. Lauren's good too."

"Yeah well I just called to tell you we have emergency cheer practice today."

"Yeah it's from three to six, so I'm just going to stay here for another night."

"Hang on."

Sh turns to me. "Do you care if I stay again?" I shrug. "Thank you."

"Yeah I'm here."

"Yeah it's fine."

"Thanks, mom. Love you, too. Bye."

"Thanks Zeke," she says.

"Ready now?"

"Yeah." I help her stand and we walk out of my room. I peer around the corner into the living room. My dads asleep still. We tiptoe down the hallway to the front door. We make out to the front porch when she stops.

"Zeke, I… I think I can walk," she says uncertainly. I let go and let her take a few steps on her own. It looks like it's sore, but she's determined to get over it. "I think it's okay. Your still coming with, right?"

"If you want me too." She nods. She walks at a snail's pace. The hospital isn't too far away, but I wish I had a car to help us out. I could take my dads but I doubt there's much gas in it, so we just have to walk.

I'm glad her leg is better enough for her to walk, but I miss her leaning on me. I really want to reach out and grab her hand, but I'm going to give her some space because of Trevor. I don't want to be some rebound thing.

We get about two blocks from the hospital when she speaks again. "Uh, Zeke do you think you could help me out?" I support her again. We walk at faster pace and make it to the hospital in a few minutes. We head into the ER. The lady at the front desk tells us to wait for her to call is back. We sit in the uncomfortable chairs. Shauna looks really on edge. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down," I tell her. She sits back still looking uncomfortable. After twenty minutes the nurse calls us.

"Shauna Reed," she calls. We stand up as walk to the front desk. "Go right through there," the nurse says. We do and in what feels like forever the doctor comes in. Shauna has to take some x-rays and the doctor comes back to tell us what's wrong.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is your arm is not broken. The bad news is its fractured. We're going to put it in a temporary cast for now and you'll have to wear a sling. As for your leg: I think it's going to be fine. Just very sore." Shauna looks down.

I wait in the waiting room for a while and soon Shauna comes out in a cast and sling. I stand up when I see her.

"You alright," I ask.

"It hurts, but the doctor gave me some pain-pills. Since we have to walk back to your house I decided not to take any until we get there."

"Good because if I take you home drugged I'll never hear the end of it from my brother." She laughs. That has to be the best laugh in the world. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's get out of here. Please." I laugh. We start the journey back to my house. We were there for a couple of hours, so it's almost noon now.

"You're going to have to go through the window again."

"Why?"

"Because my dad is going to be up by the time we get back."

"So."

"So… so… so I don't know he might get mad."

"About what? One of your best friends in your room?"

"No," I say. "About a girl in my room," I add quietly. I don't think she heard me, thankfully. We stop talking and eventually I can't take the silence. "Shauna, are you alright?"

"I told you it hurts, but I'll be okay."

"I don't mean your arm."

"What do you… oh. Well, I guess I'm alright." After awhile she continues. "I really thought it was a one time thing when he pushed me. I didn't think he would hurt me again or like this," she holds up her arm. "If anything I thought he could break my heart, but not my bones." I fall back a little while she continues walking. We get to my house and she stands at my front door.

"Shauna, I," I start.

"Come on. It's not like we're doing anything wrong!" She has a point.

"Fine." I unlock the front door and open it carefully. Shauna just pushes past me and walks in leaving me speechless. I hurry in after her shutting the door behind me. I look around and see my dad isn't here. He must be at work. My dad does have a job believe it or not. It's not a great job, but it's the only reason we still have our house. He works as a part-time mechanic. He only goes in every other day and his hours are short, so he doesn't make much money. I reach my bedroom and see Shauna is already comfortable seated on my bed. Uriah left a note saying he's with his friends Marlene and Lynn.

"So it's just you and me," Shauna says.

"I, uh, guess so," I say. She laughs at me.

"Do you care if I take my pain-pill?"

"Uh, question first. What exactly will it do to you?" She shrugs.

"I don't really know. The doctor said I'll probably just sleep a lot."

"Um okay. Sure take it." She does and it doesn't take long for it start working. She babbles on and on about nothing really. Most of it doesn't make sense.

"I only told to leave because I didn't want you to get hurt," she says thickly. This gets my attention.

"When," I ask her.

"When Trevor pushed me, silly."

"You just didn't want me to get hurt?"

"Why would I? Your my best friend." Best friend, right. "But I've always had a little crush on you." My heart soars. But did she mean it? She probably has no idea what she's saying. Maybe she didn't mean it. She babbles about other things and soon falls asleep. I keep thinking about what she said. Even if she did mean it she just said 'little crush'. That's not how I feel. I'm not really sure how I feel, but I know it's more than a 'little crush'.

**A/N: So sweetly awkward! I really hope you guys like this. I'm not getting many reviews, but they are apprectaited. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! Quick disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the song Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

Chapter 8

Someone knocks on the door. I'm dead if it's my dad. "Who's there?" I look at Shauna. I woke her up. I put a finger to my lips "Shhh." She looks at me suspiciously.

"It's Uriah, let me in." I open the door. He comes in holding a basketball. He throws it on his bed and flops next to it. "I see your guest is still here."

"Yes, Uri, I am 'still here'," she says annoyed that he said that to me and not her. I guess the pill wore off. "Zeke, what time is it?"

"Uh, almost six why?"

"I slept that long?!"

"Uh, no you took the pill around two, but you didn't fall asleep until three-thirty."

"What? Why don't I remember that hour-and-a-half?"

"Probably because of the pill."

"Well what happened?"

"You talked non-stop and almost drove me to insanity."

"What did I talk about?"

"The most random stuff."

"Like what?"

"Um, most of it didn't make sense. But you talked about Trevor, and Lauren, and uh, me." Her cheeks flush.

"What about them?"

"Well you talked about Trevor being a- well I'm not really comfortable using that language in mixed company- and you talked about Lauren being a great friend." She just nods. Uriah gets up.

"Well, I have somewhere to be," he says.

"Where are you going," I ask him.

"To the movies with Marlene and Lynn." I roll my eyes.

"Don't give them herpes," I call as he leaves.

"Shut up, Zeke!" I hear the front door slam. I laugh and so does Shauna.

"Hey, that's... my little sister you're talking about," she says between fits of laughter. The laughter starts to die down and we settle into a comfortable silence.

"Zeke," she says quietly. "What did I, uh, say about… you?"

"You went on for an hour about my awesomeness," I joke.

"I'm serious, Zeke. What did I say?"

"You said that the reason you told me to leave when Trevor pushed you was you didn't want me to get hurt. And when I asked why you said it was because I was your best friend." I leave out the part about the crush. It doesn't seem like something she wants me to know, so I'll just pretend I don't. She looks relieved. "So how much longer do you plan on staying in my house?"

"I'll leave if you want me to," she says looking a little upset.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to know."

"I'll probably leave tomorrow. Since you're so eager to get rid of me."

"I never said that! You can stay as long as you want, but your family is going to get suspicious if you stay too long."

"I'm just messing with you. I know you wouldn't just kick me out. You're too sweet." I feel my face warm, yet again. "I will probably leave tomorrow, though." I'm almost disappointed.

"So I'm going to take a shower. Can you manage here by yourself?" She laughs.

"Yeah I think so." I go into the bathroom and lock the door. I shower quickly and get dressed again. I try to open the door to my room, but it's locked. I knock and Shauna opens the door.

"Why'd you lock it?"

"I just assumed I should, because you do."

"Oh, well okay then." She turns and goes back to looking at a CD of mine.

"Is this any good," she asks holding up Don't You Fake It by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"You've never heard of them!?" She shakes her head. "Well we need to fix that." I pop the CD in my player (that's how low tech we are in my house). The song Face Down comes on. Shauna listens, but I can see tears forming in her eyes. I remember what the song is about and quickly shut it off.

"Shauna, I… I'm sorry about that." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"It's fine. You didn't know." After a minute or two of silence I speak up.

"He was an idiot to treat you that way," I say quietly. "He obviously didn't know what he had."

"Thanks for saying that, Zeke."

"I'm not just saying it. I mean it." She doesn't look at me or respond. I guess she's not ready for this. "Um so how's your arm," I try to change the subject.

"It, uh, feels a little better. Would it drive you to insanity if I took another pill?"

"No," I laugh. "If it makes it better go ahead."

"Thanks." She takes another pill. She doesn't talk for as long this time, but before she falls asleep I decide I need to know something.

"Hey Shauna?"

"Hmm."

"Do you really like me in that way?"

"Well yeah. I always have really," she says in her drugged, thick voice. I smile. She falls asleep soon after.

**A/N: I seriously suggest you listen to the song Face Down. It was the inspiration for this story. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go! **

Chapter 9

I text Uriah to see where he is. He says he's eating at with Marlene and Lynn and might stay with his friend T.J.

I decide for Shauna to wake up before I get food. She wakes up around nine.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she replies as she stretches.

"Your arm feel any better?"

"A little. What time is it?"

"Nine."

"So didn't sleep as long."

"Nope. Are you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"You want to come with me to get food from the gas station?"

"Sure." She gets up and slips her shoes back on. She looks in the mirror on my closet. "Oh I look awful!" She takes a tie from her wrist and pulls her hair up. "That's a little better."

"Why do girls do that?"

"What," she asks.

"Look in the mirror, say how bad they look, fix it, but still say they look bad." She punches my arm.

"Shut up, you're not a girl. You don't understand."

"And for that I'm thankful." She rolls her eyes. "Let's go." We walk to the QuickMart. "Hot dogs okay again?" She shrugs. I buy to hot dogs and we head back to my house.

"What about, Uri," she asks.

"He's at T.J.'s house." She nods. It's a quiet walk home. When we get there I see my dads car in the driveway. "Crap."

"What?"

"I guess we're going through the window."

"Why not the front?"

"My dads home and I have no way of knowing what state he's in."

"Your dad doesn't scare me, Zeke." I look down.

"Please, Shauna. Can you just do this for me?"

"Fine." We go around the back to the window. Luckily, I left it open. I lift Shauna up and she uses her good arm to pull herself in. She leans her head out. "How are you getting in?"

"Through the front." She glares at me.

"Why couldn't I go through the front?"

"I'll explain later." I run back to the front door and unlock it. I open it as quietly as I can. I step in and look around my dad isn't in the living room. I look around and see him in the kitchen. I try to walk past him, but he sees me.

"Zeke," he thunders.

"Yeah," I say unsure.

"Why are you getting home so late? And where is your brother?"

"I was here all day I just went to get a hot dog from the gas station. And Uri is at a friend's house." He glares at me.

"Are you lying to me, Ezekiel?"

"N-no, sir."

"Did you do any practice today?"

"Well, I went on a walk. And I ran a little," I say thinking about going to the hospital and running from the back yard to the front.

"You need to do more than run to get on the football team, son."

"I know. I can try to figure something out with the school, so I can use the weight room."

"Very good," he says.

"C-can I go now?"

"Yes." I rush to my room. The doors locked again. I knock as quietly as I can. She must not have heard me. "Shauna," I whisper. I look over my shoulder to see if my dad heard. The door opens and I come in. She sits back on my bed and I lock my door.

"That was an intense conversation," she says.

"Oh, you heard that, did you?"

"Yeah, and I get it. Why you didn't want me to go through the house, I mean." I nod.

"So Uriah is staying at a friends. That means you get to pick what bed you want."

"Uh, I'll stay in yours. If you don't mind, that is."

"That's fine. Sure." We eat our hot dogs in awkward silence.

"I'm kind of tired," she says after the long stretch if quiet.

"Uh, okay let me look at something real quick." I jump up from Uriah's bed and stride across the room. I open the door and look out. I step to the living room. My dads not in there. Or the kitchen, but his car is still here. I try to open his bedroom and it's locked. He must be in there. I go back to my room. Shauna's still sitting on bed, but she's now wearing the same t-shirt she was this morning. I laugh. It's long enough to be a short dress on her. Her cheeks get rosy when she notices me.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah." I laugh again. I shut the door and lock it.

"Um, so, goodnight, I guess," I say awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. Goodnight, Zeke." Yesterday we all crash because of the 'excitement'. Today wasn't all that tiring, so we just lay there in silence. Her in my bed, me in my brothers. "Thank you, Zeke. For everything you've done for me the past couple of days."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, Shauna, do you think maybe…" I trail off.

"What," she asks.

"Nothing. Never mind. Goodnight."

"Night," she says, sounding a little disappointed. I am not going to ask her out now. Not while she's heartbroken and hurt. That's not fair to her or myself. But I know she likes me. Well, not for sure. She could have thought I was someone else. Could she have? Maybe she knew exactly what she was talking about.

**A/N: Do you guys like it so far? Tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! **

Chapter 10

I wake up around seven and see my bed is empty. Shauna's no where in the room. I look around. Her backpack is still here. My door opens and Shauna comes in still wearing my shirt. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey, how's your arm?"

"It actually feels pretty good. It was hard to get comfortable last night."

"When do you have to leave?"

"I don't know. Whenever, I guess."

"So what do you want to do?"

"W-we could stay here." I look at her suspiciously. "Or we could go for a walk," she suggests.

"Sure. I'll get dressed." I grab my clothes and go into the bathroom. I change and open my door to see Shauna in her own clothes.

"Ready," she asks. I nod and she slings her backpack over her good shoulder. I see something peeking out of the bag, but I don't ask her about it.

We walk out of my house and down the sidewalk. She looks a little nervous.

"What's wrong," I ask her.

"What? Oh nothing." We keep walking. We start going towards her neighborhood. After awhile of small talk and walking she stops at a park.

"What are we doing here?"

"Come on," she grabs my arm and pulls me to the playground.

"Aren't we a little old to play on the swings?" She sits on one and gestures for me to sit on the one next to her. "Did you takes pain pill before we came here?"

"No, now sit." I do as she says.

"So are you going to tell me why you morphed into a five-year-old?"

"I guess I just realized how much I missed my friend Zeke." I look at her funny. She matches my look in a mocking way. I laugh a little. "See," she says. "That's what I miss."

"I guess I've missed you, too."

'More than you know," I think.

"Thank you so much, Zeke. I'm so happy I have you to look out for me." I smile. We stay for a while. Around four she says she should probably go home.

"I'll walk you." The park is only a couple of blocks away from her house, so we make it there in just a few minutes. I walk her up to her porch. I'm always amazed by how big her house is. Two stories. Unheard of in my neighborhood.

"Thanks again, Zeke. Tell Uri I said thanks, too." She opens the door.

"No problem. I'll, uh, see you at school tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Zeke." She shuts the door and I start to leave.

"Shauna Marie Reed! What happened to your arm," I hear her mother yell. I stop to listen to her explanation.

"I kind of fell off the pyramid at cheer practice," she says nervously.

"And you didn't call!?"

"Well, no. I'm fine though! It's only fractured, so I'll be out of the cast in less than a month." I chuckle and walk down the front steps.

**A/N: We're getting super close to the end. Closer than I thought. There are only four chapters left! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**


End file.
